


Wallpaper

by loveheartlover



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, a teeny tiny fic about kissing at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: Louis doesn’t quite know how he ended up here.Here, with Nick’s hand on his cheek, chasing his mouth as Louis tips his head back and laughs breathlessly at the ceiling





	Wallpaper

Louis doesn’t quite know how he ended up here.

Here, with Nick’s hand on his cheek, chasing his mouth as Louis tips his head back and laughs breathlessly at the ceiling. 

It’s late, or early depending on who you ask, but Louis hasn’t been to bed yet so he considers it late. There’s a bed in the room though. He wonders why they aren’t on the bed yet. The textured wallpaper is nobbly against his back. He’d lost his hoodie early on in the evening and his t-shirt is too thin to offer much protection against the bumps. Trust them to pick the one room in the house that hadn’t been updated.

They should definitely be on the bed.

Nick is kissing him. Or his teeth, at least, since Louis’ mouth is too open as he laughs to be properly kissed. 

Nobody makes him laugh like Nick.

The hand on his cheek moves to his chin, tugs his face back down. Nick doesn’t look annoyed. “Want to let me in on the joke, love?” 

Louis shake his head, laughs some more. “It’s just, this is mad, isn’t it? You and me. Snogging in Liam’s spare room. Bit teenagey.”

Nick’s too close for Louis to look at properly, making him go cross-eyed. His nose nudges against Louis’, lips curled up in a grin Louis can feel more than see. “Would you rather we’d stayed snogging on the sofa?”

“Did we?” Louis asks, delighted. “We snogged on Liam’s sofa? Did he see? Did you kiss me first?”

Nick finally takes a step back at that. Louis frowns, tries to grab his waist, misjudges and gets a hand around his belt instead. It means Nick can’t move away again though.

“You don’t remember?” Nick says, and he sounds sad. Nick should never sound sad.

Louis tries to laugh, to make Nick laugh too. Laughing is contagious. Everyone knows that. “Mate, I am properly gone right now. Can’t believe I remembered we’re at Liam’s, honestly.”

“Right,” Nick says, and he gently removes Louis’ hand from his belt. He won’t meet Louis’ eyes. “Come on then, love. Let’s get you into bed. I’m sure they won’t mind you spending the night.”

Louis is too distracted, trying to work out where he went wrong to make Nick stop kissing him, to protest as he’s guided towards the spare bed. He lets Nick take off his trainers for him, gets under the covers. Maybe if he’s good, Nick will kiss him again.

“Night, night,” Nick says, a little awkwardly as he pats the covers over Louis. 

“Nick-” Louis begins, but Nick cuts him off.

“Need to go round up the rabble, make sure they all get home. Don’t think there’s enough beds for everyone to stay the night.” He’s talking too fast, the way he does when he doesn’t want an argument. Normally when he’s waving a pretty boy out of the door without giving him his number or making plans to meet up again. Louis’ seen it enough times, waiting on the doorstep to pick Nick and the dogs up for a walk.

But he’s never used that voice with Louis before.

“I’ll give you a bell in the morning, take you out for some breakfast if you’re up for it,” Nick adds, giving Louis a wry grin. 

And then he’s gone. The music is a barely there thud behind the closed door, fading out as the party winds down. Louis balls the covers up in his fists and wonders why his heartbeart is louder.


End file.
